Medical devices having one or more implantable components, generally referred to herein as implantable medical devices, have provided a wide range of therapeutic benefits to recipients (sometimes referred to herein as patients). Included among implantable medical devices are active implantable medical devices (AIMDs), which are medical devices having one or more implantable components that rely for their functioning upon a source of power other than the human body or gravity, such as an electrical energy source. AIMDs often include an implantable electronics module, and a device that interfaces with the recipient, sometimes referred to herein as a recipient interface. The recipient interface may be a device that interfaces with a recipient's tissue, sometimes referred to as a tissue interface. The tissue interface may, for example, diagnose, monitor, and/or treat a disease or injury, modify a patient's anatomy, or modify a physiological process of a patient.
For example, an AIMD tissue interface may include one or more conductive electrical contacts, referred to as electrode contacts, which deliver electrical stimulation signals to, or receive signals from, a patient's tissue. The electrode contacts are typically disposed in a biocompatible electrically non-conductive carrier, and are electrically connected to the electronics module. The electrodes and the non-conductive member are collectively referred to herein as an electrode assembly or electrode array. Alternatively and/or in addition to this, an AIMD tissue interface can be a mechanical transducer that delivers stimulation to patient by vibrating tissue of the recipient and/or moving tissue of the recipient. As yet another example, the patient interface may include a transducer that indirectly interacts with a patient's tissue by, for example, providing signals to a patient. Also, devices that both provide electrical stimulation and mechanical stimulation can be utilized in some embodiments.